Sorame Uchiha
| image = | birthdate = September 1 | age = | status = Deceased | gender = Female | height = 5'8 | weight = 152 lbs | blood type = A- | affiliation = Konohagakure (Formerly) | occupation = Root Captain (Formerly) | team = Root (Formerly) | partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan | family = Isaka Uchiha (Daughter) Haruka Chōsokabe (Daughter) | rank = Anbu | classification = Missing-nin Sensor Type Medical-nin | reg = LONG-12 | academy = 7 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | unique = Can sense Killing Intent & | beast = | nature = Yang Release Yin Release Wind Release Fire Release | jutsu = Susanoo Mystical Palm Technique Coercion Sharingan Genjutsu: Sharingan Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Shadow Clone Technique Yin Scalpel Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Hiding with Camouflage Technique Body Replacement Technique Izanami Susanoo: Fist Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique Susanoo: Crush Yasaka Magatama Yin Healing Wound Destruction Body Flicker Technique Hahanoai Naka Shrine Pass Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Leaf-Style Willow Manipulating Attack Blades Kukurihime | tools = Shuriken Kunai Sword }} is a former Anbu operative of Konohagakure. A full-blooded member of the village's storied if not infamous Uchiha Clan, the woman is noted to have incurred her own share of infamy despite her young age. Nevertheless, she carefully toes the line between hatred and love, looking for a logical reason to protect a village that cast out her own. Yet guiltily grateful that she wasn't among the bodies found. Nonetheless, Sora finds few that she can relate to on a meaningful level; the uniqueness of her family's situation and the careful exorcising of her emotions eliminated such potential. Thus she drifts along in the purposeless manner of her background; not to be seen by the regular populace while unwittingly contributing to their continued good health and safety. A thankless task that feels emptier with each passing day. A former captain within the Root organization, she served as a prized soldier of Danzō, who proved eager to take the Uchiha under his wing. Quickly understanding that she was a blank canvas ready to be painted however he wished. That she already had the foundation for what he sought proved to be a cherry on top. Regardless, she began to live for the group even as she was traumatized by her clan's extermination. Eventually she would break her silence to a fellow Root-nin, a regular sparring partner that Sora would grow close to. Becoming good friends with the capacity for much more, opening up in a way that showed the flashes of a recovery. Alas, fate is a cruel and heartless entity, snatching away this soul in front of her very eyes. Returning her to flashbacks of lifeless bodies hitting the floor, blood spraying from corpses as those hated eyes looked down upon her. How ironic that which she despised would become her own. An evolution of ocular prowess that would leave several men slain as she held the broken body of her other half. Upon her return to the village, she would fully immerse herself in the unethical faction. Cold, heartless and efficient, burying her rage and depression with existential pondering and objective completion. Only to have the rug pulled out from under her with Danzō's death. Though placed in the Anbu Black Ops, the subsequent victory in the Fourth War and Sasuke's reunion with the village proved too much for her to bear. Feeling betrayed that he could embrace those that had cast them out. She would subsequently abandon her post on a non-descript evening, fading into the shadows. Eager to leave behind that place of wretched disposition. Formulating a plan to take her revenge, she would initially seek out other Uchiha, before noting the frivolousness of that endeavor: the few Uchiha that did survive would either have gone into hiding or attempted to kill her if she took their eyes. While strong, she was one who preferred to deal in certainties not chances. So Sora would go about the world for a time, gathering funds to supplement her own livelihood, and even encountering other wielders of the dōjutsu. Eventually, she would conceive, noting a child would be the easiest thing to control, and simple would cause them to awake what she needed. Then, she would attain what she needed to end Konoha: the Eternal Mangekyō. However, Sorame failed to anticipate one thing: the role of motherhood and its effect on her ability to suffer in silence. Love at first sight. A wriggling, crying baby that reached into her heart. Plugging at the strings as she wept, a smile gone for so long returned. She watched her baby grow into a toddler, than a small child, infectious energy and a happy disposition that made her want to give the girl the world. Sorame instead settled for years of peace and happiness, only to have the rug pulled out from under her. Assassins in the nighttime, making every effort to kill her before failing one by one. A sole survivor spotted the hiding spot of her child, and she reacted, blood oozing out of her from as she slumped forward, taking the fatal blow though not before killing the last man. The suddenness of the endeavor meant time was too short for that, so she gave her child one last gift, plucking out each after savoring her child's appearance one last time. Pressing them into her sobbing daughter's palm, Sorame vowed that her eyes would protect her treasured, her beloved, these words taking the last breath from her body as time expired. Background A complex history that many find difficult to understand. Yet when unveiled in the form of a tale, it takes on a simplistic quality. Playing upon greeds and vices while a simple pawn grew into a magnificent queen. Though her heart remained troubled throughout the progress of such affairs. Sorame was but a child during the last days of the Uchiha, a hyper 5 year old who's harmless appearance belied a terrifyingly epic potential. A thoroughbred with centuries of Uchiha lineage to boot, her pedigree was unquestioned nor were her relations to the clan; no one would mistake for something else; should her chakra not already give away her bloodline disposition. Like many gifted youth, her parents elected to enroll her in the academy at a young age, acting upon the same ambition their displayed. Noting that her chakra had an undeniable presence that bloomed into a magnificent splendor. One would not be remiss in noting that her family hoped their daughter's growing prowess would catch the eye of Fugaku and presumably his younger son Sasuke. Creating a match that could strengthen internal ties while furthering the clan's agenda with powerful offspring sometime in the future. Sorame cared for none of that however, content to play with her shurikenjutsu alongside deliberately honed ninjutsu. Consequently, Sasuke's mother would be one Sorame's earliest teachers of the former art, having displayed an exceptional aptitude while finding a kindred spirit in the spunky girl. Though neither realized just how numbered their days were; an acquaintance that would surely end before it could truly begin. arose from its slumber and overtook their land. Uchiha murdered left and right by one of their own. It was clear that few could even consider themselves capable of standing against him in a typical fight, never mind one that infused such genjutsu mastery. While chaos reigned through the compound, Sorame ate with her family; a recently christened genin at the age of 7. The girl was telling her parents and siblings in exhaustive detail what was to happen on her upcoming mission, Sora's first. They laughed after her excitement, capable of ignoring the anarchy for the time being, tuning out the sound of their kin being slaughtered. Nevertheless, eventually her parents felt unease creep in. Sending their children away to hide in the confines of their home as they faced the menace seeking to arrive at their doorstep. From their vantage point, all they heard were the sounds of a scuffle before the callous thud of bodies hitting the floor. Despite Sorame and her eldest brother's best attempts, the rest of the family rushed to their parent's side. He and Sora followed close behind only to witness the survivors meet the same fate as their parents. With a cry he rushed forward, brandishing a kunai and shuriken before stopping dead upon seeing their executor. His moment of hesitancy allowed Itachi to subdue him permanently. Her eyes watered as she watched her family left in a disgraceful heap. Backing away from the murder scene, her gaze was marred by the same red as the killer. Disbelief present in Sorame's mind as her world was snatched away from her in an instant. Turning tail before running blindly out of the compound. Perhaps opportunistically, the madness of the world provided a temporary cover for her escape. Though tempted to chase after her personally, Itachi prioritized completing the massacre, hence he spared only a clone for the graceless murder of the child. Though he gave strict orders for the body to be brought back to the compound and given a proper burial. It was only expected that the pacifist in him would speak one more time. Notably the process was terrifying for the young girl as she crashed blindly through the thickets, her speed and elusiveness increasing as her body adapted to the newly awakened Sharingan. The mental stress of seeing her entire life butchered forcing it a subevolution as it appeared in two tomoe form instead one. She continued making her way, losing ground as Itachi's greater experience and skill made the game of cat and mouse easy for him. Perhaps she would have been able to face him in the future, accumulating enough strength and aptitude to go toe to toe with the prodigy of prodigies in her clan. Yet the genin appeared to have run out of time. Only to watch the clone dissipate before her very eyes. Several Root shinobi emerged from various directions as the defeated copy disappeared. As ordered by Danzō, they were overseeing the Uchiha compound, ready to commence a slaughter should their leader wish it. Yet this little girl was alive against all odds. The sensors of the squad could feel the pulsating strength of the young kunoichi's chakra, on equal footing with her extended family's best. Seeing the child as a blank slate while noting the lifelessness in her cursed gaze, they ultimately decided to bring her to Danzō, noting his fascination with the Uchiha. Upon being placed in front of the man, he recognized her. Noting Sorame as one of the clan's child prodigies with the potential to equal some of its finest given time. Thus he chose to mold her into one of his captains, a strong kunoichi that could easily surpass his previous attempts and stand side by side with his organization had to offer. Notably, for the first few years of her tutelage the Sora remained mute. Unable to speak after all the horrors that she had witnessed. Though she remained a studious pupil, quickly mastering the nuances of chakra control in preparation for the undertaking of the medicinal arts. Sorame's inability to utter a single word served as a strengthening factor for her dōjutsu, manifesting the eye at a full three tomoe. Danzō's regiment proved extremely strict if not outright insane, combining several subjects all meant to contribute to her overall versatility. Increasing the potential returns that the Root leader could derive from her. Besides teaching her everything he could potentially offer, the man began to coax her out of the shell she had built around herself. He planned on inserting her into society once more as a chess piece designed to allow him to keep an eye of the . Thus it was imperative that Sora regain at least some semblance of emotion. While initially not succeeding in convincing her to speak, he at least managed her retaining some livelihood. At the very minimum she lost her robotic temperament. A minor victory that grew as he brought individuals to speak to Sorame. Ultimately the only thing that broke her code of silence was training with a young man of Root. Exchanging fists and dueling with blades allowed him to see the pain she was harboring from the night. No amount of erasure could clear that up yet she continue to sift through the emotional content, maintaining her sanity through various activities such as the one they had just completed. Sora stated simply, "Let's do that again." So they did. Conversation didn't come easily, but there was a content silence that existed in between thoughts given voice. A purpose was born once more. The two of them would spar regularly following that affair, discussing the most obscure and meaningless subjects; yet Sorame loved every moment of it. The smile she graced her partner with after end of each simulation was breathtaking; it made the whole thing worth it for him. The young man knew that she had a long way to go when it came to recovery, but that this was definitely progress. She would slowly reach out to others when in more casual settings, making small talk to normalize the situation. Danzō chose to overlook this, recognizing the ties that she would build could serve as a key for unlocking a higher power; indeed it was in his best interest that Sorame did so. Thus he quietly encouraged her growing relationship with the Root-nin, recognizing that they would soon become something akin to lovers. For though he encouraged emotion wiping, Dan realized some emotional content could bring forth a powerful loyalty. Thus he regularly had the two work together on missions for the sake of strengthening that bond. While noting that they indeed had excellent chemistry, completing missions at an astounding success rate. Sora for her part remained greatly enthusiastic when with her significant other, recovering some of the hyperactivity that she possessed in her childhood. Interestingly enough, she noted how each mission was incrementally harder than the previous, signaling both a growing trust in their abilities as a individual and as a team. Nevertheless, it gave So an opportunity to utilize the abilities she had garnered in her time as a Root-nin. Having full awakened her base level Sharingan, she took utilizing its various properties for a variety of purposes. Though a test was not far in the offing. Crushed. It appears daring to dream only results in frivolous enterprise. Her note of the incremental increase in difficulty was apparently pointless. For their next task was deceptively simple. Infiltration and escaping with valuable information proved to be the only requirement. The two would set off for the nation where this was to occur; the neighboring Land of Grass. Gathering the knowledge necessary was mere child's play for the two of them; her deductive skills and Sharingan alongside his talent for peerless social interaction making the whole process astoundingly easy. Having retrieved all that was necessary they prepared for the trek home, sending ahead news of their impending return. Taking quick precautions, they would leave under the cover of night, looking to put as many miles on the clock as possible, allowing them to cross the border into Fire Country sooner rather than later. However, they would meet an ambush squad upon their arrival. Initially, they proved more than a match for the group, their crafty and analytical minds allowing for the defeat of several. But it appeared that information they had stole (largely pertaining to a specific Box of Bliss) warranted quite a few shinobi sent their way. Alas, they would be put on the defensive. The constant activation of her Sharingan proved daunting at times for Sora as she continued to ward away Kusa's anbu. Only for a daunting sword to charge in from her blindside. Ready to skewer her. Alas, the individual holding the weapon thought they were successful; blood was indeed coating the blade. However, it belonged to Sora's compatriot. The one she had befriended, perhaps even fallen in love with. She turned to see him hacking up blood, the blade still buried in his body. The Kusa anbu began backing away as they saw the shock and pain register in her expression. Moreover, the other forces were blown back by the chakra upsurge, the sight of the soon to be deceased lover imprinted in her gaze. Sorame screamed as a protector formed around her being. Growing larger as it leveled the environment. Protect and kill. Kill to protect. Protect to kill. Those two words continued rearranging themselves in her mind as she wreaked havoc upon the dwindling forces. Many pursued escape; they would find copies of Sorame waiting to kill them. The foolish few went after her construct, using very methods in an attempt to breach the guardian. They would find themselves broken beneath her arms. She felt strangely invigorated as her body adapted to the ocular prowess; though uncomfortable at times it was something that felt entirely natural. A conqueror; it felt good to use these eyes. Sora would come to a rest as the last assailant was snapped in two. Looking around, she would see that the landscape was obliterated because of her tactics. Taking the deceased Root-nin within her arms, tears would roll down her cheeks. Remembering her medical-nin training long after the time for such tactics had passed. Nevertheless she tried in vain, hoping that it would at least revive him temporarily. Alas, he remained among the dead. Yet another beloved individual snatched away by the malevolent grasp of fate. She hated it. As the towering construct faded from view, Sorame stood, her heart closed once more. Locked shut before the key was destroyed. Placing the dead body on her back, she would trudge the several hundred miles that remained, stopping occasionally for water basic necessities. Resolving to never let emotions take hold of her again. Even as her psyche shrouded itself in negativity. Upon reaching a Root base, she would dump the decaying body off, robotically stating identification as her eyes remained fuzzy. Only then did she realize that her Sharingan was still activated after all that time, her stupor preventing the young woman from recognizing a small fact. No wonder they looked at her oddly; though perhaps her bedraggled state had something to do with it. Nevertheless, she would drag herself to the coordinate drop off, handing over all that they had gathered during their mission before falling face-first onto a nearby bed. Dazed and confused for the time being as she tried to recuperate. Perhaps succeeding physically, though remaining a work in progress mentally. Once sufficiently recovered, Sora would be back to work once more, empty of ambition and devoid of emotion. Danzō hypothesized that she had earned her stripes at last, though she wouldn't dignify such rumors with a response. Nevertheless, an uptick in her performance was present. She would be moved to the missions that required precise infiltration as well as interrogation, becoming one of the most capable individuals at breaking people. While one tool proved popular then most. Disturbing her teammates with efficiency and lack of response. No revulsion or sick pleasure to be found; it appeared those they captured and killed were nothing more than flies on the wall to her. She would continue her climb into the upper echelons of the organization, notably for the dōjutsu she wielded and the track record she compiled. After all, the man liked to keep his most important weapons close at hand. Sora for her part remained cynical, prone to existential contemplation on her off days, wondering if she should continue on the trajectory that she had laid out for herself. Yes the woman was alive, but at what cost? Sasuke had long since abandoned the village, off to pursue his own methods of revenge. It would later be realized that Itachi was killed, causing the woman considerable anguish as her one chance at redemption was dashed, even if such a revelation was far too late in its development. Alas, her life would soon come crashing down with Danzō's departure, the man leaving his most senior operatives in charge of the day to day affairs in his absence. This included people such as Sorame, even though she rarely intervened in such affairs. Preferring to contribute in other ways to what had become her livelihood. Unconcerned with the safety of Dan as he departed; she knew he was capable despite his old age, while possessing quite a few souvenirs from her cherished clan. Something she found deplorable; nevertheless, she didn't think a confrontation on such a subject would be beneficial. In her mind that eyes would not bring their users back to life so it was only fitting that they be used. She even held out the hope that perhaps she could find some of her own given how often her Mangekyō could be in play. Sora was no fool when it came to the cost of using the second stage of her dōjutsu. Though she wasn't a prophet clearly. News would reach herself and the village that Danzō had died, killed by none other than her fellow clansman. A fact she found deeply irritating, as the Root organization was effectively blown apart. Particularly, the seals on everyone's tongues disappeared, freeing them to speak about whatever they would like pertaining to the now defunct faction. Some chose to flee as soon as the news reached the village; fearing prosecution for the continued operation of the disbanded group. Others considered death, finding it preferable. Most including Sorame were transferred to the regular anbu however. Though she could feel the distrust emanating from regular Black Ops members as the now disgraced Root-nin were officially assigned places. Sorame felt disappointment at the change, having no clue how to operate outside of the anbu; unlike Root, they enjoyed closer relations with the populace. Whereas Root was a full-time affair, this post was more minimal in function. Thus she was prone to aimless wandering, unsure of how to act given the thorough conditioning she received. The glances, though appreciative of the beautiful young woman she was becoming, only infuriated the lady. As she began thinking of her fellow citizens as simpletons happy to live their lives while ignoring the suffering of others. Making note of how they treated Naruto now in comparison to his childhood days. She noted how quickly they forgot the deaths of the Uchiha, how eagerly they moved on from Pain's attack and massacre (even if all of the deceased were revived in the end). She fumed as bottled emotions from the past continued to rise. Alas, she would not have much time to let such feelings resonate, with the fast approach of the Fourth World War. Originally to be employed in Konoha for the duration of the war, she would be moved to the front-lines as a Anbu operative, serving as the support for the main forces. While Sora was loath to involve herself in such affairs, she ultimately recognized that there would be no future if the opposing forces were victorious. Nevertheless, she was disgusted when she witnessed the callous usage of the long dead. Learning the mechanics of the technique, Sora would realize that not only were the long deceased subject to this, but their "new life" was the result of sacrificing the living. A horrifying sequence that found an appropriate reaction in the usually stalwart kuniochi. What made her quick to anger however was when she began encountering revived Uchiha. Seeing so many of her beloved clan proved further traumatizing. Nevertheless, she cared not when facing the perpetrators of this sequence of events. Alas, like so many others, she would find herself caught in the clutches of the ultimate art. Subject to a long-suffering dreamland where she was embraced by her family once more. Alive and complete. She even enjoyed the full development of her life, settling down after a fruitful career, rearing a daughter and a son; before being surrounded by rambunctious and fun-loving grandchildren. It was fulfilling existence, a utopian existence that was brought to an abrupt halt by the real world once more. Released from its clutches Sorame would be surrounded by her old companion once more. Returning to Konohagakure with victory in their grasp, Sora's temperament soured further after that blissful illusion. Compounded by the large celebrations that simply stressed just how alone she was. Though seeing Sasuke willingly partake in such affairs before going on a redemption tour was the last straw. It her angered greatly; he owed that village nothing; that he became loyal to that treacherous place was the final betrayal; there was nothing left to be said. Patiently watching for the disappearance of other dangers, Sorame would take her own leave, adamant about gaining the power to dispatch Sasuke, responsible for stealing her revenge and turning his back on the clan. Faded Moonlight Treasure. Another one after going without for so long. An endless realm of possibilities captured in pudgy cheeks and a yawning face. It appeared that Sorame's entire plan had gone up in smoke. She had made this child for the sake of a plan. One to annihilate a village that had wronged her people and denied its part in destroying them. Leading them down a dark road for the sake of removing those who didn't "get with the program". Force the child to attain the eyes she needed was simple enough; the Uchiha were sensitive people and only a few attachments required breaking to make those a possibility. Once Sorame acquired the power necessary, it would become a simple matter of disarming and destroying a village that had already taken so much. If others could do it, why not her? Besides, decades of true, persistent peace meant a softening of edges. Once Sorame finished with them then she would take on the matter of herself. For she was confronted by the truth that she had no one. Everyone that mattered was dead, so what was one more casualty when it was all said and done? Freedom from this world after she had exacted retribution sounded appealing. Even if the woman knew what her when the day came. Yet there was something peaceful about fury and hellfire. Yet all of these schemes flew out of her mind upon gazing at the sweet child in her arms. Isaka, her treasure; the woman did not realize her desperation in looking for something, anything to attach to in a lonely existence. Sorame had finally found it in the daughter she birthed, not realizing her own softening as she carried the growing child in her womb for all those months. Contentment flowed through her, the world a little less empty and no longer devoid of true purpose. The time had come to raise a baby who needed her to be there. It was a weird feeling, being required in someone's life after spending so long as an expendable if valuable piece of Root, after having her lover snatched away from her, seeing her family murdered before her eyes. Yet here was someone new, someone she had created, who so small and vulnerable yet filled with warmth. Maternal affection stirred within her heart as she kissed her baby girl, whispering the child's name in the infant's ear. Perhaps it was a figment of her imagination, but Sora swore she saw little Isaka smile afterwards. A gesture that was reciprocated by the new mother as she pressed the child to her frame, curling up as her eyes closed. A well earned rest was to follow as a bond formed between sleeping infant and resting mother. Personality must have felt guilty forcing such an execution that he decided to spare the one of his most valuable pawns despite her ties to that group. Though I wonder if I share anything of value with them anymore. Besides these cursed eyes of course.|Sorame's melancholy demeanor & brooding thoughts.}} Perhaps the most notable feature of Sorame is her unabashed existentialism, prone to rather deep if not troubling observations. Having suffered several tragedies in her life, Sora regularly walks the fine line of abhorrence and reverence, curious about what she owes a village that simply allowed her clan to be massacred. With the only reaction on their part coming in the form an elicited shrug if subliminal approval. The young woman has considered turning her back on the village and its people several times, though the idea of forsaking the few friendships she has in the world has proven sufficient for staying her hand. And somewhat guiltily Sora feels thankful for remaining alive, experiencing a world of peace that her family would never have the opportunity to experience. Nevertheless, she is shown to be a somber individual in most social settings, projecting a cautionary realism that makes her difficult to approach at times. Nevertheless, many make note of her beauty, concentrated particularly on the changing colors of her eyes, shown to be reflexive of mood; thus a brave few find the courage to strike up a conversation. Finding behind that wall of steel a tender heart that yearns for companionship. For it is truly those that earn her trust who hold the sway necessary to keep Sorame from drowning in the cyclical patterns of her own mind. Hence they grown to be critical to maintenance of her psyche, building it up at times when it seems like all will come crashing down. Rarely, the woman will smile when something brings her great joy. Such a sight is shown to transform the cold beauty into a magnificent warmth. It turns the budding philosopher into a figure of happiness that touches the hearts of those around her regardless of affiliation. The very act is shown to inspire courage in the hearts of cowards and strength in the weak; it is truly a transformative experience. Her closest confidants note that their shared goal is to revive this majestic affair for all to see, so that they can recognize Sora for who she truly is. The light given by this flame is noted to be her embodiment of the Will of Fire, contrasting sharply with her deeply pragmatic melancholy and probing line of questioning. When gracing those around her with such a gift, it unwittingly clears her sight, allowing her to recognize individuals for who they truly are while building a support system that she can draw upon in the future. Nevertheless, she is one that is truly loved in this very moment, responding likewise with her a reservoir of appreciation that can only be described as bottomless. It is noted to be a love that she never was able to completely express to her family before their untimely demise. Hence why it remains so full despite the passing years. Alas, such as awesome moment is fleeting in its existence, returning her to the depths of despair and confliction. Several question who will be the absolute reason that she can permanently arise from such hatred. Unaware that he is no longer of this world. Alas, her sentiment would only grow in its complexity with the passage of time. The death of Danzō uprooted her existence. While she felt no love for the diabolical man, the organization had become her life. She lacked any connections beyond the leftist group, which made her transition to the regular Anbu choppy. Having been cut off at the knees emotionally, she had difficulty understanding the components of friendship. Wallowing in her thoughts on a regular basis. However, this proved a dangerous place to reside, as the traumatic events appeared permanently etched in her mind. She would learn of Itachi's death, the key perpetrator of her family's demise. Such a confirmation put her Curse of Hatred at a loss, for what had fueled was properly deceased. Upon the fourth war's conclusion, she would learn the second individual who involved himself in the slaughter was also dead. A man by the name of Tobi, with whispers of Obito Uchiha. The treachery angered her further, realizing another clansmen had assisted in the hastening of their demise. Yet she could only feel emptiness upon such news; with the war won, celebrations occurred en masse. The one person that she could possibly relate to would soon immerse himself in a journey of redemption, before returning to Konoha and raising a family. Betrayal overwhelmed her psyche, she couldn't comprehend how these people so readily moved on, returning to normal life as if a war had not occurred. Sora felt numbing rage for the people that allowed her own to die, and for the one who robbed her of her revenge. Despondence seeped into her soul as she remained within the confines of loneliness. Her mind could no longer stomach this place, full of those who could forget the past so easily. The road so often traveled would become the only solution in her mind. Unable to control the dominant emotions she felt, crushing those who dare seek her out. Spiraling out of control in a sense as the Will of Fire faded from her personality. Nothing good was to come of it as far as she was concerned. There was a softening afoot however; the woman freed of her bounds was to travel the world, paying for her existence with missions accomplished and bounties collected. A new accomplice would appear in the form of a young man. His jokes were irritating and his carefree temperament mildly amusing at times, yet it wasn't enough to deter her completely. Leaving his presence meant returning to her schemes and desire to attain the power she needed for Konoha's destruction. Conceiving a child would be her next aim, and with it she would devote all over her energies, eventually accomplishing her task. Yet this child would shift her perspective with its entry into the world. No longer a tool to be molded then discarded. The woman felt love and protectiveness stir in her bones. It was enough to shatter her previous plans as she took the precious child. Naming the girl Isaka, the infant would become her treasure. Indeed, Sora would gain something to live and even die for. Showering the child with all of the affection a baby could need, spoiling and teaching in equal measure, wanting to give her treasure the world. It was a 180 that caused her to abandon all of her previous plans in the pursuit of raising the plucky little child. It would return that rare smile to the forefront, this time with greater staying power. A smile that would remain even as Sorame lay dying, offering the last thing should could give to her child: her eyes. Appearance A flowering beauty is perhaps the first thing that comes to mind when many take in Sorame for the first time. Her hair is shown to be soft as silk, cascading to the upper middle of her back; it's pigment reminiscent of the dark of night. Sora is shown to wear it down at every possible occasion, enjoying the feel of it tickling her back as she walks through the village. Matching it are eyes that appear as the color of onyx, though their true pigment is a distant olive green. Hinting at kaleidoscope origins that were inherited from her mother's side of the family. Her relatively long hair frames a heart-shaped face filled to the brim with a carefully practiced innocence; designed to make even the wariest of individuals ease up ever so slightly. Though rarely shown due to the woman's constantly brooding state, Sora is said to have a smile that is dazzling in function. Able to bring forth thoughts of hope in the most cynical of men. It's perhaps the sole remnant of a happy childhood. When off duty, she commonly adopts a simple yet elegant sundress, designed for versatility and a timelessness that makes it appropriate in any affair. It is noted to be a cool shade of azure, revealing blue flecks in her dark gaze while enrapturing the men and women alike. Very few are shown to resist such a look. Completing her attire are cinnamon colored sandals, fitted for both walking and running, reflecting her practical sentiment. As a Root-nin, her attire is shown to change in dramatic fashion. Elegance is replaced with stoicism. A skeptic pragmatism is present in the rustic browns and deep crimson that outline her variation of the Anbu uniform. Unlike the typical fare, the woman's upper clothing is shown to have sleeves and arm guards. Adorning the shoulders are lightweight pads for further protection though they are streamlined to have a minimal if nonexistent penalty on her speed and reflexes. Nevertheless, her trusty sword is shown to be always strapped to her side, having aided Sorame in escaping many life-threatening situations, honed for a sharpness consistent with hot knife cutting through butter. Her face is concealed by a white Anbu mask formed in the shape of a bird. Signifying her flexibility and aptitude in the art of shifty tactics. From the slits of her eye holes an everlasting glow of blood can be seen. Entrancing her opponents and adversaries as they fall into her trap time and time again. Her hair is shown to be a unremarkable shade of chestnut, purposefully altered for the sake of separation. Should the her facial guard be broken, one would find a pretty if plain face, one completely removed the enigmatic charms of her normal appearance. Nevertheless, she is shown to be completely unconcerned by such aesthetic notions, completely focused on the task at hand. One could argue that this appearance is composed of her business centric mood, completely against nonsensical jargon. Further maturity would take place in the subsequent years, as the young lady would embrace full womanhood. Reaching the statuesque height of 5'9, Sorame's hair would extend to greater lengths, surpassing the middle of her back before lightly touching her waist. It retains a silky texture, while Sora utilizes a semi-hime cut to frame her face, with bangs covering her forehead. She no longer wears the shinobi uniform, instead adopting a white button down shirt that remains untucked, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Paired with these are black jeggings and midnight shaded boots, designed for function and speed. Her figure is has also grown, the woman attaining a pronounced yet well-contained bosom, accompanied by a magnificent rear end. Yet she ignores her effeminate charms, the woman's olive green gaze icy if not desolate. A window into a disturbed if not volatile soul, that her pupils are non-existent further signify such displeasure. Unhappy with this peaceful world, where everyone has forgotten the sins of those long gone while ignorant of those still suffering. Abilities The lady who was to inherit the land. A thoroughbred Uchiha, Sorame inherited their prowess in full. One of the youngest anbu operatives in history, she serves as a pillar of the clan's fortitude, surviving the treachery orchestrated by one of their own. More importantly, she would awaken their much sought after kekkei genkai in the process, exhibiting the powerful chakra necessary to bring forth the Copy Wheel Eye. Nevertheless, her rapid rise within the ranks of Root as well as the quick elimination of several jōnin and anbu level Kusa-nin are further attributes of her burgeoning prowess. Additionally, she would earn the title of for her quick yet consistent accumulation of skills, warranting comparisons to past prodigies that displayed similar aptitude towards various applications of the ninja arts. Among of these would be the classification of medical-nin, becoming one of Konohagakure's most skilled practitioners of the art through a seamless combination of chakra control and dōjutsu usage. During Sorame's time in the village, only legendary figures such as Tsunade and Sakura were recognized as being more knowledgable or skilled. Nevertheless, Sora abhors such comparisons, preferring not to associate with the village on a superficial level if at all. With the addition of her advancement and subsequent gains in other fields, she is considered to be a dangerous missing-nin, made all the more worrisome by her enigmatic motives. Ninjutsu Reflective of her time in Konoha and , Sorame would learn a variety of ninjutsu for the sake of improving herself as a kunoichi and as a leading member of the Root contingent. Among the skills she would gain is the ability to switch places with nearby objects, creating time to scheme or make a strategic retreat. It also could serve as the backdrop of a surprise attack, with the focus of an opponent pinned on the object that they just stabbed. Additionally, she made use of the ubiquitous shadow clone for the sake of diversions, leading away the eye of an attacker before dealing a lethal blow, or giving herself a numerical advantage as a method for overwhelming the adversary. She proved fairly adept at nature transformation, attaining two elements that she often employed in tandem, making use of one's ability to naturally empower the other, creating effective combos or a suitable environment for her fire. Furthermore, she would employ flicker to travel long distances quickly, proving skilled enough to cover the entirety of the Land of Fire in a couple hours. While not an oft practitioner of the art, she seems knowledgeable in fūinjutsu, recognizing various Uzumaki seals on sight while knowing their strengths and limitations. She would also note the strengths and weaknesses of Danzō's own fūinjutsu/juinjutsu application, rendering it ineffective on herself after deciphering its origins. She would even place a seal on her own eyes before succumbing to her wounds, ensuring that they could not be used by no one but her own; her design is thought to be derived from the seal that guards her clan's secrets. Medical Ninjutsu A chosen field of hers, she is able to excel because of her pronounced chakra control and the asset known as the Sharingan. With the latter, she can precisely determine ailments that have besieged the individual in question, mapping out the diseased or affected parts of their body before beginning to isolate the disease in question. Likewise, the powerful perception allows her to be a very skilled surgeon, as following the diagnosis she can open up specific parts of the body to reach the ailment or injury in question. Coupled with her pronounced knowledge of the human body, she can create surgery strategies that are minimally invasive while allowing for much shorter recovery times. These can then be shortened even further by a precise application of Mystical Palm Technique to the healing area, aiding the body in knitting the surgically repaired section back together, or banishing the last traces of the disease. Because of her chakra control, she can form a Chakra Scalpel to aid in her surgery, reshaping when she needs to make larger or smaller cuts during a surgery or navigate a particularly complex section of the body she is operating on. Additionally, she can form two at once to operate simultaneously, minimizing the amount of time necessary to complete the surgery while also reducing the chances of infection when in non-sterile or less than ideal circumstances. It should be noted that she can use this Chakra Scalpels in an offensive manner, cutting nerves and incapacitating bodies in seconds while using her dōjutsu to target weak spots and old wounds with reputable accuracy. As an additive boost, Sorame would create a variation of the Chakra Scalpel, calling it the Yin Scalpel for its foundation. She created it largely for greater ease in performing surgical procedures, noting that it was a far more malleable form that could easily shift from a scalpel to a blade should the tables turn. Additionally, it required less concentration to maintain its shape, optimizing her timing and ability to multi-task while minimizing any errors that could take place due to noise constraints, the heat of battle around her, or other distractions. She would note the increase in offensive potential, taking a technique that was almost purely medical and turning it into an adequate fighting jutsu. As an extension of her yin prowess and medical education, she is able to regenerate to a limited extent, using the perception of her dōjutsu to anticipate and generate a pattern, allowing for attacks that do hit her to land in a predictable area where the medical chakra was already applied, creating openings for counteroffensives as individuals find their attacks surprisingly ineffective. It should be noted that it is not completely perfect, tied to the strength of her chakra and proactiveness, meaning attacks that can overwhelm the limited preparation still have the potential for significant damage, albeit less than expected. Nature Transformation While not her focus, Sorame is nevertheless proficient in the use of Fire Release, Wind Release, Yin Release and Yang Release. For the former she is capable of creating her clan's right of passage, generating a massive fireball to fight with. She can create these in rapid succession, allowing her to hit multiple targets or pin down several enemies, creating a window for her allies to exploit. She can also generate a fireball that will split into several fireballs upon being released or making contact with an object. Upon inputting greater chakra she can increase the size of the fireball tremendously or strengthen the flame's resiliency to water offensives and collisions with other objects. Notably, she will make use of the wind to strengthen the "hotness" of her fireball and other fire techniques in her repertoire. In addition, she will occasionally use a raw application of the wind to guide her fire projectiles, improving their accuracy and maximizing the damage they impart on her adversaries. Likewise, Sorame will occasionally utilize the wind to cut up opponents, namely amputating legs and hands so that they are defenseless and easily apprehensible. Since going on the run, she has limited her usage for the sake of maintaining a discreet trail. Though should individuals persist on attacking her she'll respond with brutal efficiency, obliterating their limbs with pronounced ease before moving onto ending them. In addition, she adept at Yin Release, using it to further empower her genjutsu prowess to successfully trap opponents when interrogating them or carefully removing their memories of her to remain anonymous. Occasionally she'll integrate it for the purpose of creating a false "Killing Intent" as an effort to intimidate would-be enemies. Her application of Yang Release remains notably simple, reserved for an advancement of her medical ninjutsu and reinforcing her fire and wind offensives. Bukijutsu As an anbu operative of Root, lessons of bukijutsu usage, particularly kenjutsu, were hammered in from a young age. She would learn how to use a sword before anything else, drilled in the Leaf-Style, especially when it could intersect with her other abilities. Being the best meant living up to an exceeding his expectations, so she would continue to learn, honing her skill with both a tantō and a contemporary katana. Sorame would switch between the two so she could learn how to compensate for the disadvantages each had, one lacking reach while the other was disadvantageous in close quarters because of how long it was. Additionally, she would hone her skills in shurikenjutsu, a clan hallmark that she was expected to excel in. While she would encounter other types of weaponry and be able to analyze how each could be used effectively, Sora would ultimately limit herself to the former two, finding them to be most widely used as well as the kind that she was most proficient in. Giving her the potential to add to her skills in the midst of battle while knowing that her specialization allowed for greater confidence in her chosen bukijutsu. It was a case of quality over quantity in her mind, noting that having all of the bukijutsu types in the world meant nothing if you could not use any of them effectively. As Shurikenjutsu The secondary signature of her clan, it was expected that she would perform just as well with this metric as she did with others. Sora did not disappoint. She specializes in misdirection, using precise chakra control warranted from her years of medical-nin service to create shuriken and kunai trajectory that prove difficult to predict. The design of her throws when in the midst of combat can be most aptly described as curveballs and breaking balls. They are the type of throws that allow her use of chakra control to alter the shuriken's trajectory at the last second, generating a bend or a break that goes from one area to another. This allows her to subvert initial defenses as the anticipated trajectory is moved at the last possible section. She is also adept at using other shuriken to alter the trajectory of her previously thrown ones, allowing her to hit targets in her blindspot and behind her. For the sake of creating an initially overwhelming attack and not depleting her own shuriken stockpile, Sorame can generate several copies, capable of making up to a thousand at once from a single shuriken. To increase their lethality, she can arm the weapons with wind to increase their cutting power or with flames to improve their destructive potential. Most dangerous is when she utilizes the technique with a single fūma shuriken, generating massive constructs capable of ripping through frontlines with ease. She was skilled enough in kunai usage to clash with kenjutsu users, deflecting their attacks and compensating for any loss in reach with the properties of chakra flow, creating winds sharp enough that she could cut through metal. When requiring homing accuracy, Sorame will make use of a secondary technique, activating her chakra flow to levitate the shuriken or kunai. Furthermore, she can combine this with Shuriken Shadow Clone to bolster the potential of her victory, generating an overwhelming conglomeration. Their accuracy is bolstered when the addition of her Sharingan is made, allowing her to intentionally overshoot a few when others are dodged only to have them hit the opponent in their blindspot, creating a bind that is successful in ensnaring most adversaries. As an added bonus, she can attach explosive tags to their ends, detonating them with a single snap of the fingers. Dōjutsu Sharingan The eye that served as her source of strength in combat and casual settings. Known as the , Sora freely admits that the dōjutsu is the greatest tool in her disposal. That is until its second stage came along. Nevertheless, she has her eye almost constantly activated, only leaving it off in settings where it could serve as a hindrance or inconvenience; namely social interaction. She possesses all the fundamental properties of the eye, particularly its ability to recognize and classify chakra. She possesses enough aptitude in this endeavor to realize the differences that signify the existence of elemental or physical KG. Able to coordinate the combination of basic elements or properties necessary for the existence. Sorame naturally extends this to more complex bloodline limits such as Kekkei Tōta and even Kekkei Mōra, though she has yet to encounter the latter in a meaningful manner, largely due to not participating in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Indeed her employment of the eye is potent enough to identify multiple kekkei genkai and/or kekkei tōta. Effectively diagnosing between those that are active (awakened), and those that are dormant. Likewise, she can extend this to family members, pinpointing little idiosyncrasies that tie individuals together while perceiving the closeness of their relations through the resonation of chakra. The stronger the resonation, the closer they are. Likewise, she can utilize a similar method for the purpose of identifying ailments, seeing poisons and sicknesses as strains that leeched their way into the main streams. Normally such differences are represented by a change in color, one that overlays the typical appearance of the shinobi's chakra network. Allowing her to find the problem and isolate it quickly, shortening the time necessary for recovery while weakening the virus. While not possessing the near 360 degree vision of the Byakugan, Sorame has learned to detect the ever potent Killing Intent. She can gauge the distance between herself and the individual based upon the vigor of the substance, allowing for swift evasion. Even those who aren't actively using the substance still fall under her detection, with only those capable of perfectly suppressing their dark desires standing the chance of evading her attention. Nevertheless, she earned her status as a Sensor Type through the skillful application of the method. Noting that hers was strengthened by the straightness of her tomoe. Her second application of the hated eye is perhaps its most despised function; genjutsu. While not a specialist, she is nevertheless thoroughly proficient in its function, capable of competing with some of the most notable practitioners of the art. Expectedly, she can perform the basic function of the eye, easily knocking foes unconscious through an exertion of her will within the folds of the technique. Likewise, she can use the same ability to relay information to teammates, allowing for seamless communication. Furthermore, she can use it to dictate a person's actions, or dredge up information that she can store away for later use. In addition, she can use this to break the hold a genjutsu has on a teammate. Her application of the jutsu appears as the opening of mouth before the individual is swallowed whole. She is later seen using a stronger variant of the technique, reserved for resilient foes that prove evasive when the former is concerned. Likewise, she'll also use it to "break" individuals, making them vulnerable to attacks by herself and compatriots, resulting in battles that are often shorter than intended. In particular, she possesses the capability to recognize the makings of genjutsu, detecting disturbances that can be found through her greater sensitivity to differences, as noted above. From there, she can capably dispel several levels, though she is still notes that it would be incapable of reversing genjutsu of the highest caliber because of the discrepancy in the eye's evolution. In addition, has occasionally allowed for a genjutsu to take hold only for it to be flipped through the activation of her eye. She largely attained this for the sake of battling with Itachi, not realizing that she had developed it far earlier. For it was indeed a raw if incomplete version of this function that allowed her initial escape from the genjutsu master, snapping it two. No doubt surprising the latter, giving Sora the precious few seconds necessary for running. Given time, she believes that she can mimic the function at a level high enough to disrupt even higher level genjutsu, have create a full-proof theory on what is missing. Nevertheless, she hypothesizes that her dōjutsu and the basic application are strong enough to control tailed beasts; no doubt aided by the core attribute of her eye. Perhaps the most notable component of her Eye of Insight is the ability to track movement. She is considerably adept at following the patterns of attack sequences, quickly sifting through the velocity, direction, and additional attributes of the attack. Allowing her to respond accordingly, while levying the appropriate defense or rebuttal. Her utilization of the eye is skilled enough to read nigh untraceable actions as if they were occurring at a snail's pace, deciphering the predictability of such abilities. Likewise, due to the attributes of her eyes, namely the straight tomoe, she can easily formulate several strategies based upon the trajectory of the opposition, giving her a significant advantage in combat. Sora believes that her perception is great enough to even dismantle techniques such as Killer B's, though she does admit such a task would be very difficult given the considerable integration of several swings from all possible angles. Nevertheless, she believes that she could accomplish the task given the opportunity to do so since her eye allows her to predict the next movement of her opponent. More importantly, it allows her to mimic the designs of her others with pronounced ease. It is for this reason that she grasped the fundamental processes of medical ninjutsu so quickly, breaking down every component of the style with her eyes before replicating said abilities within her mind. She would then produce the core attributes with her own twist. However, what separates her from other users of copying mechanism is her ability to make a complete representation of what she witnesses. Instead of displaying the unpolished attributes that come with a lack of physical prowess or experience, Sora produces a wonderfully concise application of what she saw. Quickly adding to her own repertoire while increasing her prowess a kuniochi. Mangekyō Sharingan Though little has been seen of her Mangekyō, it's presence is confirmed by her first use in the event that triggered its activation. It appears as symmetrical spirals centered around an almost black pupil. Because of the geometrical structure, her Mangekyō gives her even greater insight into the abilities of her opponents, from the movement of individual muscles to the clenching of teeth, to the wind-up for a punch. She can deconstruct the individual processes that make-up a singular move before reconstructing them in the space of milliseconds, helping the woman to build her own repertoire while modifying offensives that could prove useful in the future. Likewise, it gives her insight into compensation and old injuries to exploit, while allowing her to calculate just how long it will take for the attack to reach her. It is through this template that she earned her status as a logician, coolly monitoring the entire structure of a foe before deciding how best to defeat it. The speed of her reads appear to be fast enough to keep up with a Lightning Release Chakra Mode user, anticipating what methods they'll use before responding accordingly. Of the many techniques attributed to the Mangekyō, it appeared Sorame has only earned one, attaining the coveted Susanoo. The granting of this particular ability is thought to stem from the failures in her life, the people she lost along the way because she was either too young, too weak, or too uninformed. Thus, she was granted the guardian at a time when there was only one thing left to protect: herself. As with other users, Sorame can activate Susanoo in stages, generating the ribs as a form of instant defense against incredibly fast maneuvers or a fist as an impromptu attack. Furthermore, she can expand it into a torso for the sake of generating greater firepower while expanding the protective properties of the structure. When used in this manner, her storm blue avatar gains four arms, one armed with an oversized sword, another with a massive shuriken, while the last two remain free for handseals. Unlike the others, her avatar when fully formed is more animal-like, resembling a humanoid thunderbird with a deathly sharp beak and wings that dwarf the landscape. Additionally, in its complete form the being attains legs. Because the guardian is an extension of herself as well as being a pure chakra entity, it can form its own attacks, creating devastating fireballs that can take out military fronts. Likewise, it can form additional weapons besides the one it naturally wields, making shuriken-like constructs that can cause great harm when utilized. It would later be uncovered that she actually possessed a secondary attribute: Izanami. The counterpart to the more battle-ready Izanagi, she would learn that its intention was healing, not warfare. Whereas Izanagi allowed one to cheat death at the cost of losing their eye, she possessed the ability to bring people to their senses, to pull even the darkest of evil out of its shell. She would quickly recognize that the same cost of eye loss applied however. Thus, it would become a veritable kinjutsu in the woman's mind given her efforts to undermine and destroy Konoha resided in her eyes. Regardless, Sora would recognize that the technique as ultimately more powerful than its counterpart, seeing as the swaying of one ally could do far more for one's cause than simply cheating death once only to die again later. She professed the ability to make use of it in both of her eyes, allowing her to potentially turn two people at the cost of blinding herself to the world, something that seemed prohibitively high for insidiously bent on revenge. As a result, she would cultivate another technique designed to have the same effect, albeit in a manner that incited the destruction of a people, pitting them against each other as lives, roles, and personalities were switched. Making use of her Susanoo as a reflective surface, she would plunge the village into chaos, ensuring that its end would be untimely and permanent as it preyed upon insecurities, weaknesses, and dormant hatred. Since its grounds aren't as permanent, however, it retains the possibility of being overwritten by an equally strong technique or practitioner. Because it was never used by Sorame before he death it is believed that knowledge of the Kukurihime is lost. The lack of knowledge regarding her Mangekyō can be attributed to a desire to keep it as a trump card and recognition of its harmful effects on the mind and eye. The consequences came in the form of fuzzy vision, bleeding, and migraines from overuse, leaving the potential for one to be handicapped at the worst of times. This ultimately persuaded her to leave it on the shelf unless someone forced her hand. Stats Trivia *According to the databook(s): :*Sorame's hobbies are existential pondering and defining her place in the world. She also likes to meditate and read in her spare time. :*Sorame wishes to fight , , Kurami and other assorted Uchiha members. The woman hopes to derive some sense of belonging from confrontations with her kin. :*Sorame's favorite foods are savory soups and hearty dishes. Essentially any home cooked meal will do as there is an honesty that she can appreciate. One that contrasts sharply with her life of lies. :*Sorame has completed 148 missions: 46 D-rank, 30 C-rank, 19 B-rank, 32 A-rank, and 21 S-rank. *This is my second attempt at a unequivocal Uchiha. Yes, that means no Uzumaki lineage, no Senju calling card, not a drop of another powerful bloodline in sight. My first attempt I ended up removing after finding her to be uninspired. Quotes (To Isaka) "Take them, they are yours now. *closes Isaka's hand around them* They are protected by a mother's love and meant solely for you. No else can have them and no one will. When you feel it is time, place them within yours. They will guide and protect when I cannot." (To Daughter) "I protected you in life. And now I shall protect you in death. I will always be apart of you my child, watching over you always. I will never let you be alone like I was. Do not cry, I reside within your heart and your eyes. We are each other's keepers both now and in the afterlife." Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality